Lily and the Marauders
by DefyGravity1331
Summary: As Lily Evans and the Marauders, hence the name, come back for their seventh year at Hogwarts, two learn a strange secret about themselves. Now, with the fear of being captured and killed by Voldemort, they must learn to use their power and fulfil thier
1. Introductions

Lily and the Maruaders

_**Chapter 1: Introductions**_

"Mum, have you seen my cloak?"

"Mum, Lily's running in the house again!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-"

"Girls, stop!"

"Sorry!"

This was a typical August 30th in the Evans' household. Their youngest daughter, Lily, was a witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their eldest daughter, Petunia, on the other hand, was "normal." Unfortunately, this made Petunia think that Lily was a freak. Charlotte and Mark Evans tried to help their daughters get along, but they haven't succeeded yet.

"Mum," Lily called out, "have you seen Buster?" buster was Lily's pet cat. Her owl, Francine, was out flying.

"He's on the couch!" her mum called up the stairs.

"Thanks, Mum! She said, getting him. "I'm going to bed- big day tomorrow.'

"Alright, dear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lily went up to her room and got changed. She brushed her red-gold hair, and put it in a ponytail, like always. She took her contacts out of her emerald green eyes and put on her glasses. Quickly, she checked her trunk to make sure she had everything, then went to sleep.

"James, get down here and start packing!"

"Mum, I can do it in the morning!

"No! You. Will. Pack. Now!"

"Fine- alright!" James Potter reluctantly flew to the ground and trudged into the house. He knew he should be packing, but he wasn't in the mood. He wanted to fly. It's not like he needed practice or anything- he wasn't Gryffindor quidditch captain **AND** lead chaser for nothing.

"Master James, do you need help packing? Tulie would be happy to help." James looked down to see his house-elf, Tulie, staring at him with her round, blue eyes.

"No thanks, Tulie. I'll do it myself." James ran up to his room to get his trunk from his closet. James began to gather his thing. He made sure he had all the essentials, like his invisibility cloak, his broomstick, and 'The Marauder's Map,' a map that he and his friend made of Hogwarts. He also made sure he had **_her_** picture, although she hated him now. They used to be best friends before he played the lake trick on her.

"Oh well. I'll make her like me again, I know it." James put the picture in his trunk and finished packing. By the time he was done, he felt dead on his feet. "Better get to bed." But before he fell asleep, he took one last look at the picture of Lily Evans.


	2. Authors Note

Hey Everybody!

We are sorry we haven't updated in so long. I don't know when we will have the next chapter up. I am also sorry that the first one was so short. I had no idea when we wrote it that it would be so short. I originally started writing this in a notebook, so it seemed A LOT longer on paper. Moni has the story, so I can't post it. Being summer, we are both all over the place, so we have only been in touch through email and one phone call. We are trying to get it posted, so please be patient. I know that nobody has reviewed, but I feel better having this writing just in case somebody is actually reading this. Please review and any opinions would be GREAT! Please be patient with us! Love you all!

Jess


	3. Badges and Suprises

AN: Sorry it took so long! Once school started I was finally able to get the story back. Hopefully I can update a lot more freuently! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Badges and Suprises

"Lily, Get up!" _Oh no! What time is it? Ten o'clock already! What about my alarm? Oh man! _Lily climed out of bed quickly and hurridly, took a shower. She put her flaming red hair into a messy bun. Luckily, she had already decided what she was going to wear, last night. She pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a silver, sparkly belt, and an emerald green tank top. Lily rushed downstairs to get breakfast.

"Sorry, Mum. I could have sworn that I had set my alarm."

"You did," answered her father, "you just didn't hear it.

"Oh," she said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"That's ok," her mother said, "Are you all ready?

"Yes, I finished packing last night. My trunk is in my room." Mr. Evans stood up.

"No need, I will get it. You just go get in the car."

"Ok. Bye, Mum. I love you!" She kissed her mother on the cheek. She walked over to the stairs. "Bye Petunia!" Lily called up the stairs. As usual, there was no reply except for the music that Petunia had on turning up. She went out to the car and waited for her father.

"James, where are you?" Mr. Potter called.

"Don't worry, Dad." Said James, appearing at his side. "I am right here."

"You all packed? Do you have everything this year?" James' father said with a knowing glance. James knew what he ment. Last year, on his first day back, he got a letter. But not just anything, it was a Howler. While cleaning James' room, Tulie had found a book and showed it to Mrs. Potter. It was the plans for all the pranks that the Marauders had ever pulled. Needless to say, he never got it back. According to James, it was all Sirius' fault. Sirius had recently spent the summer with the Potters and had left the book there. Mrs. Potter sent it directly to Professor Dumbledore, but they suprisingly did not get in much trouble. Lily, who had heard about it, was furious. James made sure that they never mad another one, or at least kept it with a responsible person like Remus.

"Don't worry, Dad. EVERYTHING is in the car." James went into the library to go and tell his mother good-bye.

"Have a great year, dear." She said kissing him on the cheek. " I don't want ANY owls coming here saying that you got another detention. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." James said smiling. His mother gave him this speech every year, and he never payed attention.

The trip to King's Cross station was very uneventful. They got there in just under fifteen minutes. Granted the car was charmed by the Ministry of Magic, so that explained a lot. James and his father walked to platforms nine and ten where he could see some of his friends, muggle-borns, that were saying good-bye to their families. He automaticlly found Lily, considering she wasn't very hard to miss because of her hair.

"James, I would go with you, but I have to get to work. But before I go, there is something I want you to have." Mr. Potter reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with the family crest on it. "I was given this when I was your age. It is time that you had it. I am sorry, but I have to go. See you on holidays, Son!"

"Bye, Dad." James slipped on the ring and walked to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He leaned onto it and slipped through to Platform 9 and ¾. He looked at the brilliant red engine of the Hogwarts Express. He stepped onto the train only to be knocked back down by his best friend, Sirius Black.

"James, you're here. Finally! I have been here all night."

"Why didn't you come to my house. You know my parents love you. Your like a second son to them."

"It was only one night. Now come on, I got us the regular compartment. Sirius dragged James' trunk and walking down the corridor until they got to the compartment. When they got there, there was an owl waiting for them. "It's for you" Sirius said looking at it. He handed the letter to James and the owl flew out the window. James read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be the Head Boy this year. Inclosed is your Head Boy badge. Please report to the prefect compartment at 11am to get further instructions on your duties. _

_Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"No way! Dumbledore must have finally cracked. I mean you, Head Boy?" Sirius said reading over his shoulder.

" Thanks for the vote of confidance." James muttered dryly. Better go down to the prefect compartment"

"Okay, see you later, Mr. Head Boy, sir." Said Sirius laughing. James just shook his head as he left. He got the compartment, only to find…

"Potter?" Lily asked disbelieving. "You're Head Boy?"

"Yeah, I guess so." James said with a shrug. Lily started pacing.

"No way. This can't be happening. I MUST be dreaming!" She started pinching herself. All of the sudden, she felt James come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lily, stop. We have to get along if we want to do a good job. We can't do that if we are at each others throughts. He grinned. _Woah, that's weird. _Lily thought to herself. _He is truly smiling. Not that annoying, arrogant, self-centered smirk he always has. Actually, it is kind of cute. What am I saying!_

"Your right." She said pulling away, "W have to make this work. All the information is on the table. I already read it. It ahas all the house passwords and patrol scheduals. But NO pranking the slytherins in their common room." She added seeing the look on James' face at seeing the passwords.

"Right." Said James looking at the passwords. "Blast-Ended Skrewts? You can tell that Hagrid picked our password."

"Yeah, only he would pick that. With the exception of Professor Dumbledore, maybe." They both laughed. James looked at Lily.

"We don't have to lead the prefect meeting do we. I mean, I get the feeling that they won't listen to me. Well, maybe Remus would." James asked nervously.

"Don't worry, As long as you show them that you are serious and in control, they will listen." The door opened and Remus Lupin walked in.

"James, what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, thanks! Between you and Sirius, it's unanimous that you think that I will blow up the school!" James shouted. BANG! The entire train rocked and jerked to a stop. James and Remus flew against the wall and Lily was thrown against James.

"Sorry." Said Lily, blushing. She tried to get up, but James held her against him.

"Shhh. Listen," James whispered. Lily suddenly heard a door outside opening. A wave of cold air rushed towards them.

"Dementors!"


End file.
